Niña, adolescente, mujer
by Victoire Black
Summary: Lucy recuerda esos olores porque son momentos importantes que vivió con Frank. Cuando se conocieron, cuando se besaron por primera vez... Pero en los demás no hubo olores. Solo palabras dulces, gemidos, suspiros y charlas a la la luz de la Luna. Nada más que oler. Nada más que recordar. Pero hoy será diferente, porque habrá un nuevo olor. Una nueva vida.
1. Crema di lamponi

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_**.**

* * *

«**NIÑA, ADOLESCENTE, MUJER**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**I. ****Crema di lamponi****.**

Lucy Weasley ama cocinar, y lo hace de maravillas: eso es algo que Frank Longbottom sabe muy bien. Aprendió la magia de la cocina con su abuela cuando era pequeña, y nunca la pudo olvidar.

—¿Y sabes que es lo mejor, Lucy, querida? —le había dicho al oído con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿Qué, abuela, qué? —había preguntado la niña, empapándose de esa sonrisa, y alegrándose con el secreto de su abuela.

—La magia no está en una varita. —Su comentario había sido hecho en voz tan baja que Lucy apenas la había oído—. La magia está aquí —había susurrado señalando su corazón.

Por eso es que Lucy lo recuerda tan vivamente: fue su abuela la primera en señalarle que, a pesar de no tener magia, en realidad sí podía crearla de una forma diferente.

—Especial —la había corregido Arthur apenas las oyó hablar. Y su nieta se había llevado el índice a los labios, pidiéndole silenciosamente que guardase el secreto.

Pero Lucy también lo recuerda por otra razón, quizá no tan especial pero igual de importante. Aquel fue el día en que lo conoció a él.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —había preguntado una voz desconocida, entrando en la cocina de La Madriguera junto a algunos de los primos Weasley.

—Crema de frambuesas —había respondido James sin dudarlo—. Especialidad de mi abuela.

—Crema di lamponi. —Lucy cree que jamás va a olvidarse su propia voz espetando algo a su primo que jamás debió decir por varias razones. ¿La primera y principal? Acababa de quedar en ridículo frente a quien sería... Bueno, quien sería alguien especial.

El niño desconocido, de trece años y uno solo más que ella, la había mirado fijamente. Y Lucy finalmente había volteado.

—¿Esta es tu prima squib, James?

El bowl lleno de crema había volado en ese instante para aterrizar con fuerza sobre la cabeza del insolente. Y no había sido Lucy, la pequeña con una magia diferente. Había sido Roxanne quien, a pesar de tener trece años y estar en su tercer año de colegio, no se había podido controlar.

—Pídele disculpas a Lucy, Frank —había exigido la morena.

—Lo siento —había dicho el chico llamado Frank, acercándose a la niña.

Pero Lucy recuerda bien el momento. No había oído las disculpas. Solo había olido a frambuesas... Y lo había perdonado.


	2. Chicles de menta

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

«**NIÑA, ADOLESCENTE, MUJER**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**II. Chicles de menta.**

Lucy Weasley también puede recordar más momentos con Frank, con _su_ Frank. Hay uno en especial que siempre la hace reír cuando lo piensa... Uno en su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Uno que la hace pensar en menta.

Como era usual, todos sus primos se habían reunido en La Madriguera para festejar con ella... Y algunos habían llevado amigos.

—¿Por qué estás sola el día de tu cumpleaños?

La sorpresa de Lucy había sido mayúscula: creía que nadie la había visto irse y, más aún, que nadie conocía aquel lugar. Pero, a pesar de eso, Frank había aparecido frente al hueco del tronco de aquel viejo árbol donde Lucy solía esconderse de pequeña.

—Porque mascar chicle me saca la ansiedad —había respondido la chica.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —El rostro de Frank se había contorsionado en una mueca de verdadera confusión. ¿Aquella había sido la respuesta a la pregunta que él había formulado? Porque no lo parecía—. ¿Qué es el chicle, además?

—Goma de mascar —había explicado—, pero creo que es algo muggle, porque jamás lo he visto en ninguna tienda mágica.

—¿Y por qué no puedes mascar _eso_ frente a todos?

—Porque la abuela Molly dice que es un invento muggle asqueroso y que hace mal a los dientes —había contestado Lucy. Ahora ríe por su estupidez de aquel momento, por el nerviosismo que la goma de mascar no le estaba ayudando a sacar.

—¡Ya tienes diecisiete años, Lucy! —había exclamado Frank en un tono de burla—. ¡Ya eres mayor de edad! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer caso a tu abuela?

—En realidad —había comenzado ella sin saber cómo tomar la situación—, aún no soy mayor de edad. Es decir, soy squib, Frank. ¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! ¡Es la verdad! En el mundo muggle recién seré mayor de edad a los dieciocho... Y vivo más allá que acá.

—Lo dices como si estuvieras más loca que cuerda —había reído él. Pero, a pesar de eso, Lucy había sentido sus nervios—. Ahora, pequeña chiflada, dime... ¿A qué sabe esa cosa que mascas?

Y, en un arrebato de valentía que Lucy Weasley jamás había sentido, le había dicho con sorna:

—¿Quieres saber a qué sabe? Ven y pruébalo.

Ante la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa de Frank, se había puesto el chicle entre sus dientes para mostrárselo y, solo dos segundos después, el chico había ido directamente a él. Pero no para sacárselo con los dientes, como había supuesto Lucy con una inocencia más real que fingida... Sino que para compartir el chicle con ella. Para besarla.

—Hueles a menta —había dicho Frank unos minutos después del silencio en el que habían caído.

—¿Ahora sabes a qué sabe el chicle? —había preguntado Lucy entre risas.

—Ahora sé a qué hueles tú.


	3. Tarta de manzanas

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

«**NIÑA, ADOLESCENTE, MUJER**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**III. ****Tarta de manzanas****.**

Ahora Lucy Weasley ríe, porque está tan lejos de aquel chico disculpándose con olor a frambuesa... Y también está lejos de aquel adolescente oliendo a menta que le había dado su primer beso. Ahora todo es diferente. Tiene veintiocho años, un novio, una casa y... Olores.

Esos dos olores —menta y frambuesa— siempre le recuerdan a Frank Longbottom. Roxanne suele reír diciendo que, si su prima alguna vez hiciera Amortentia de verdad, solo tendría dos olores. Pero ahora Lucy sabe que no, que serán tres... Porque ese tercero lo tiene entre sus manos.

Ella recuerda esos olores porque son momentos importantes que vivió con Frank. Cuando se conocieron, cuando se besaron por primera vez... Pero en los demás no hubo olores. Solo palabras dulces, gemidos, suspiros y charlas a la la luz de la Luna. Nada más que oler. Nada más que recordar.

Pero hoy será diferente, porque habrá un nuevo olor. Es el que tiene entre sus manos, claro, ese tercero que estará presente en el momento que a Frank Longbottom le cambie la vida. Es esa tarta de manzanas que está poniendo en el horno.

—¡Frankie! —llama Lucy con una sonrisa, desatándose el delantal con una mano, y con la otra sacándoselo por el cuello.

—¿Me necesitas para apagar un incendio? —pregunta él viendo el horno prendido. Recién después de eso la nota a ella en short—. ¿O para prender uno?

Lucy ríe con ganas, pero lo aleja un poco.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Frank —le dice con una sonrisa—. Antes te tengo que contar algo...

—¿Cuándo va a estar pronta esa tarta? —interrumpe Frank, mirando fijamente el horno—. El olor...

—Estoy embarazada —suelta Lucy, al ver que su novio no piensa hacerle caso de momento.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero quiero la... —se detiene en medio del gesto—. ¿Que tú _qué_, Lucy? ¿Que estás _qué_? ¿Que vamos a tener un _qué_? ¿Que vamos a ser _qué_?

Lucy solo puede reír. Reír hasta que se tiene que sujetar a la mesa. Cuando al fin se logra detener, nota que la mirada de Frank está fijamente concentrada en un lugar. Ella aspira con fuerza, inhalando aquel olor que sale del horno. Aquel olor a manzana que no podrá olvidar jamás.

Y ahora, dieciséis años después de haber conocido a quien sería el amor de su vida, sabe cuáles son sus tres olores de amortentia. Y sobra decir que los tres le encantan.


End file.
